winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Harmonix (Song)
Harmonix is the transformation song of Harmonix. Lyrics |-|English= Ha-aa-aaa-r-m-oooo-n-ii-x Ha-aa-aaa-r-m-oooo-n-ii-x (...) There's nothing like the magic feeling The super that is revealing Winx! It's on we've totally got this Full fairy power let's rock this! It's like a bolt of shimmer lightning Completely gravity defying Haaa-r-moo-nii-x Haaa-r-moo-nii-x Light is spinning all around me Something like a dream has found me Calling for the mystical powers Exploding rainbow showers It's shining up the wings that fly me It glitters up the girl inside me Haaa-r-moo-nii-x Haaa-r-moo-nii-x Harmonix! Harmonix! Harmoni-ii-x! Harmonix! Harmonix! Haaa-r-moo-nii-x Haaa-r-moo-nii-x There's nothing like the magic feeling The super that is revealing Winx! It's on we've totally got this Full fairy power let's rock this! It's like a bolt of shimmer lightning Completely gravity defying Haaa-r-moo-nii-x Haaa-r-moo-nii-x (...) Haaa-r-moo-nii-x Haaa-r-moo-nii-x Light is spinning all around me Something like a dream has found me Calling for the mystical powers Exploding rainbow showers Haaa-r-moo-nii-x (Huuu-huuu) Haaa-r-moo-nii-x (Huuu-huuu) |-|Alternative Version= Harmonix, Harmonix Harmonix Harmonix, Harmonix I feel the Nature's Key inside me A magic glow shines around me Winx, get ready for the next level Higher, deeper, faster than ever You know we'll always win together And now we're strong with the light of Harmonix, Harmonix Harmonix, Harmonix (A magic glow shines around me) (Winx, get ready for the next level) (Higher deeper faster than ever) Harmonix, Harmonix Harmonix, Harmonix |-|Italian= Harmonix... Harmonix... Magica connessione... Sento l'energia che sale È un potere Winx, una luce Dall'universo al centro del cuore Magiche Winx in azione Noi vinceremo sempre insieme Harmonix... Harmonix... Magica connessione, sento l'energia che sale È un potere Winx, una luce Dalla natura al centro del cuore Magiche winx in azione Noi vinceremo sempre insieme... Harmonix... Harmonix... Harmonix, Harmonix, Harmonix... Harmonix, Harmonix, Harmonix... Magica connessione, Sento l'energia che sale È un potere Winx una luce Dalla natura al centro del cuore Magiche winx in azione Noi vinceremo sempre insieme... Harmonix... Harmonix... Magica connessione... Sento l'energia che sale È un potere Winx, una luce Dall'universo al centro del cuore Magiche winx in azione Noi vinceremo sempre insieme Harmonix... Harmonix... Harmonix... Harmonix... Trivia *This song is the first and to date the only song to be about the Harmonix transformation. *This song along with "The Magic of Sirenix" are to date the only songs known to have other lyrics that were never used in the series. *On December 18, 2015, the full song was released along with all of season 5 songs in the Winx Club's Official Youtube Channel in the video Winx Club - Season 5 - all songs!. **Unlike the other songs in that video (besides "The Magic of Sirenix"), the song's alternate version was not heard. *Even though "Harmonix" is pronounced differently in Italian, the Italian version of the song features the English intro and backup with the English pronunciation of "Harmonix", making this the first transformation song to feature an incorrect pronunciation of the transformation name in its Italian version with the second being "Tynix". **If World of Winx is taken into consideration, then the third one would be "Dreamix". Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Harmonix Category:Nickelodeon Category:Transformation Songs Category:Games Songs Category:Season 5 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Winx Bloomix Quest